Life no More
by TamachanKICK
Summary: Kesara's life was crazy enough. Her parents were completely insane and her little brother was no better. She loved it. Until everything turned upside-down. 6 months before Darren. T for violence and maybe language. Please Review!
1. Discovery

**A/N: I don't own any of the Cirque characters.**

* * *

Kesara was bored out of her brain. Her brother hadn't come home yet and she was starting to worry. She pulled her cat Sergeant onto her lap despite his want to run away from her. It wasn't like Levi to be this late he was normally home at least five minutes before curfew. Kesara decided to go look for him. She ran down the stairs grabbing her coat and keys off the hook before opening the garage door.

The winter night bit into her skin as she ran out to her red Toyota truck in the driveway. She had some trouble getting it to start at first but eventually it roared to life. The storm had started to pick up as she pulled off the dirt road and onto the highway into town from her family's ranch. Her phone was sitting on the seat next to her and she kept glancing over at it to see if Levi had called or texted her.

_Of course not, _she thought, rolling her eyes,_ if he's out with friends he's not going to touch his phone until he gets home._

There had only been two cars that had passed her so far and neither of them were Layton's.

She pulled into the parking lot at the under 18 club and forced the door of the truck open. The loud music carried through the night to where she was standing and she recognized Levi's favorite song, "If I Had You."

_That's probably why he missed curfew. He would never pass up the chance to listen to that song._ Kesara breathed a sigh of relief. She walked to the front door and smiled at Cory, who was the "bouncer" for the night. The club was packed which surprised her considering it was a Sunday night and they had school in the morning. She couldn't figure out why out was so crowded until she saw the most popular girl in her school grinding up against two guys at the same time. Including the guy Kesara had liked since third grade.

_Ho bag. _She resisted the urge to go over to Sarah and punch her out and headed for the group of emo kids standing next to the dance floor.

"Hey," she walked right into the group where she thought Levi would be. "Have you seen Levi?"

"Yeah," Kesara thought she recognized the guy that spoke as one of Levi's friends. "He just left."

"In the middle of 'If I Had You'?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, I know."

"Right well thanks; I must have just missed him."

"He left like half an hour ago." Kesara saw his best friend, Jacome move out of the shadows. "He hasn't made it home yet?" He looked concerned.

"No that's why I came looking for him."

"Maybe he went to Dan's house?" Dan was their dad's best friend and they could always count on him to have all the junk food they could eat.

"Yeah, I'll stop there on my way home. Thanks Jacome."

"No problem, hope you find him."

"Me too," Kesara turned and walked back out to her truck. When she got out to the parking lot she noticed three people standing by the Toyota.

"Hey," she called to them and they scattered in all directions. "Creepers." She did a quick walk around to see if there was any damage. _What the hell is wrong with people today?_ The truck groaned to life and she pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

It took close to ten minutes but she finally got to Dan's house. Something was out of place Dan always had his lights on and the TV blaring. Tonight the house was dark and silent. _Maybe he went out for a drink. _Kesara knew that was stupid. Dan had been sober for almost eight years there was no way he would throw the life he just got back away. Even if he had gone out for some reason he still would have left the porch light on for her or Levi. She got out of the truck and almost fell on the patch of ice in the middle of the driveway. She caught herself on the front of the truck and walked carefully to the front door. Normally she wouldn't have bothered to knock but tonight was different.

"Uncle Dan," she banged on the door. "Levi! You guys in there?" After waiting a minute she dug in the rocks under the snow and pulled out the spare key. Her hands were tingeing from cold and she missed the lock a couple of times. The door creaked open and Kesara made a mental note to tell Dan to put some WD-40 on it. The house was completely dark and Kesara almost tripped over an ottoman that seemed really out of place on her way to the light switch.

When she flicked the light on she saw the whole house was in disarray. It looked like there had been a huge struggle and she thought she heard something coming from the kitchen. She made her way back being careful not to step on broken glass. The kitchen was just as dark as the rest of the house had been. She switched on the light and fell to her knees in shock.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun dun! ****Sorry I had to do a cliffhanger.**

**This might end up replacing Broken. I don't know. Probably not haha. I hope you liked it! **

**-Gets mauled by Broken OC's then runs away-**

**Vancha: Why did Tama just leave?**

**cookies: We probably don't want to know.** **REVIEW! Tama seems to live off of those and I don't want her dead. I need her. She gives me money. We have a child to support. Review. **


	2. Realizations

**A/N: -Runs around in a circle like a dork- I officially cannot write in third person. So guess what! IT'S GONNA BE IN KESARA'S POV! I'm so freakin hyper! GAH! I love writing this! It gives me a good excuse to go get all the Cirque books I can find. WHEN ARE THE LARTEN ONES COMING TO AMERICA! I MUST HAVE THEM TO HOLD AND LOVE AND CHERISH FOREVER!**

**On a very serious note I might change the rating of this to M ****not**** because Kesara is gonna hook up with Larten and I'm going to get into nasty details that would scar the world forever but 'cuz Vancha may or may not be in it and just by being in the same room as him my life has become M rated. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Vancha: I don't make things M rated.**

**Me: …Sure…**

* * *

I sat there for what felt like hours, staring at him. He looked so peaceful, just laying there in the middle of the kitchen. I realized I should probably call the police but with no blood they'd probably get all mad. I pulled out my phone and dialed 911 anyway and when the lady picked up I told her I found my uncle on the floor in his house not breathing. She said the ambulance was on its way and hung up.

_Levi._ I had totally forgotten he was still missing. I tore through the house like a crazy person searching every room and closet. He was nowhere.

_Damn it where are you! _I wanted to scream but the ambulance sirens took care of that for me. There was a loud knock on the door and I ran to open it. Two men were standing there but they didn't look like EMT's. The taller of the two was wearing a black coat and jeans while the shorter wore no coat a blue t-shirt and sweats. I looked out into the drive-way and saw only my truck.

"Where's the ambulance? Who are you?" The shorter one shook his head.

"Kids these days, no respect." That pissed me off.

"Well excuse me. My uncle is dead or dying on the floor in the kitchen and my little brother is missing so unless you can help please leave."

"Calm down," the taller one moved forward between me and the short one. "You brother is long gone by now. It was he who killed your uncle."

"Is this a sick joke? You don't know Levi. He's a freaking vegetarian emo hippie. He seriously will avoid stepping on ants. Where the hell is the ambulance?"

"It will be here soon and I suggest you are not when it arrives." I raised my eyebrows.

"Why? I called it in. It'll look bad if I'm not here." I heard the sirens at the end of the block and was about to push the men away when the taller one grabbed me, threw me over his shoulder and dove into the hedges that separated Dan and his neighbor's yards.

"Hey! What the hell are yo- mmph." He put his hand over my mouth and squeezed me to his chest so I couldn't move. Four people piled out of the ambulance pulling a stretcher with them. The door was left open and they ran right in. I really needed to be in there so I kicked, hard, and in the stomach. When he loosened his grip I tried to make a break for it but didn't even make it out from behind the hedge. His friend reached up and pulled me back down clamping his hand over my mouth.

"Do you want to get killed?" His voice was a very harsh whisper. "You're lucky to still be alive now. There is still one vampaneze in there sit down and shut up." Out of pure confusion and some curiosity I did what he said.

"Who are the vampaneze," I pressed, my voice barely audible. The man I had kicked had recovered and was now crouching on my left.

"Evil." That's all I got out of both of them. We sat for almost an hour until one man walked out the front door whipping his mouth of something that looked sticky. Almost like…

_Oh my God_, I wanted to scream. It was blood. Blood really wasn't something I dealt with well. All I remember after that was a big colorful blur and waking up on the couch in my basement, hearing voices in the next room

"We might as well take her with us. If the vampaneze have seen her and know she got away with us she won't be safe here anyway." It sounded like the shorter of the two men. Well shiz why did they bother to stick around?

"No. We have been here too long as it is." The taller of the two, for sure. He had a deeper and almost soothing voice.

"Larten if she dies it will be our fault for doing nothing." Larten, that was the taller one's name. If I could just get a last name I could call the police.

"There is nothing we can do. She is on her own." Well gee he seemed like a ray of sunshine. I pulled myself off the couch and into the other room.

"I don't need protection, if that's what you're arguing about. I can take care of myself." The shorter one's eyebrows went up.

"Really, What would you do if one of us attacked you right now."

"I'd kick or knee you where it counts. Then slam your face on my knee breaking your nose." He looked surprised, as did the tall one, Larten, assuming I hadn't been hallucinating. "Now I want your names and addresses, I'll be calling the police as soon as you tell me who the hell the 'vampaneze' are and where they took my brother." The short one started laughing while Larten shook his head.

"Foolish girl, by the time your police got here we would be in the next country." He sounded really stuck up and for the first time I noticed his slight British accent. "However to humor you, I am Larten Crepsley and this is my traveling companion, Gavner Purl."

"Right," I reached in my pocket for my phone. "Aw crap." I had left it in my truck, which for all I knew was still at Dan's house. Dan, the realization hit me and I slumped to the floor sobbing. He was gone.

The men didn't move. They just stood there like cold statues and watched me cry. After a few minutes I picked myself up and wiped away my tears.

"Well now that you've seen me completely break down you owe it to me to tell me who the vampaneze are." I crossed my arms and cocked my head waiting for an answer. They looked at each other and Gavner motioned for Larten to begin. Larten sighed and looked me in the eye.

"The vampaneze are cousins of the vampires who-"

"Stop," I cut him off. "Vampires don't exist, try again." He glared at me.

"Let me finish before you rudely interrupt."

"I'll do whatever I want Scarface," I snapped.

"Very well," he nodded to Gavner and they started walking out of the house.

"Wait," I ran to stop them. "I'm sorry, it's just been really crazy please don't go." Larten raised an eyebrow.

"If you insist; as I was saying the vampaneze are a group of former vampires who have chosen to kill the people they feed from. There has been a tense peace between the vampires and vampaneze for hundreds of years. However many of the vampaneze are stretching the treaty to a breaking point." Gavner nodded in agreement.

"Soo you guys are 'vampires?'" I was totally confused.

"Yes." I started laughing. What did they think I was, stupid?

"Oh come on. I held out for that dumb speech but seriously? Vampires? You should have said cult or gang. Now you just look stupid." Before they could answer I heard the front door open and slam shut.

"I'm home Kes!" It was Levi; I started thanking God he was okay.

"Lev I'm-." This time Gavner grabbed me and pulled me into a corner with Larten standing protectively over us. This was getting really old.

"Kes you downstairs?" I kicked scratched and bit as hard as I could anywhere I could but he wouldn't let go. Levi came into the room and looked totally different. I couldn't place what had changed because of the darkness but something was off.

"Well hello there you two haven't seen my sister have you. I need her for dessert." His voice was so much colder than it had been, almost metallic and icy.

"Levi what's going on? Why is your voice so different?" I had landed one well placed kick and broke out of Gavner's hold. When I got out from behind Larten's shadow I saw what was so different about Levi. Everything; His eyes that had been a murky hazel like my own were now glowing red, his skin was a sick purple color, like he was bruised and his hair stood up like a flame. "Oh my God, Levi! What the hell happened to you?"

"Oh this?" He ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just experimenting sis, come here before these nasty men hurt you." I backed away from this thing.

"No you're not Levi. Where is my brother?" I was screaming now and crying, what was going on? I reached behind me and clung on to the first thing I felt. It turned out to be Larten's arm; he didn't try to shake me off but instead reached into his belt and pulled out a knife.

"Ooh what ever will I do? The big bad vampire has a knife; I'm so scared." I saw a shadow sneaking up from behind this person who used to be my little brother. The figure reached up and I heard a sharp crack as Levi's neck was snapped. His body fell to reveal Gavner, arms outstretched. I whimpered and fell back onto the floor. I sat there for what must have been days. Everything was so cold and empty.

"Do you have parents?" Gavner's voice broke into my thoughts, soft and sympathetic.

"No," I sniffed and whipped away a tear. "They're in Nigeria. They're missionaries." He looked at Larten who nodded.

"I will take her with me." I kept glancing between the two of them.

"What am I going to do when my parents call in a couple days and I don't answer?" I pulled my knees up to my chest and stared at Gavner.

"How will they contact you?"

"Skype, usually, but sometimes they just call." Larten looked genuinely confused.

"I just need my phone. It's in my truck." I stood up to start walking toward the door.

"No," Gavner stopped me. "I'll get it. It's too dangerous."

"Okay," I turned to Larten. "Should I pack some stuff?" He shook his head.

"You will be allowed to buy new clothing when we arrive at our destination."

"Oh. Well um can I go change and grab my laptop and MP3?" His eyebrow went up.

"Computer and musical device." That made me smile. He was so archaic.

"You may get your music."

"No computer?"

"No." I slouched my shoulders. I definitely liked Gavner more. I took a couple of steps and realized I would have to walk over Levi's body to get out. I froze; Larten came over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Death is a part of life you will have to learn that."

"But isn't it hard to the first time you see someone die?"

"Yes."

"Will it get easier?" I looked up at his face searching for comfort. He closed his eyes.

"I cannot say."

* * *

**A/N: I don't know why but I totally felt like that was where the chapter should end. I know HullaBalloon will disagree but that's too bad for her. This was super hard to write 'cuz like I'm all hyped up on Rockstar and this was a really dark chapter. Oh well. Tell me how I'm doing with characters do you think Mr. C would say what he does? **

**To the lovely reviewers: Thank you so much. Feedback means a lot to me. As Vancha and Cookies have been so cruel to point out in Broken.**

**And now my two favorite quotes:**

**From P!nk's Raise Your Glass: "Slam Slam. Oh hot damn. What part of party don't you understand?"  
I love that song so much!**

**From the radio station I listen too: "Let's grab a beer and go look at a dead body."  
It had something to do with the big Halloween party they throw every year but taken out of context it's really funny.**


	3. Departure

**A/N: I'm such a horrible person! I promised alysha813 I'd update two Saturdays ago, then I started doing homework and not writing. Which I guess is good but still a promise is a promise. I had big plans to update this Saturday night but then our DVD player broke and we had to hook the computer up to the TV so we could watch the movie. So I have decided to use my lunch breaks to write instead of sitting in the cafeteria like a hobo. **

**Here's hoping for weekly updates from here on out. **

**Oh and this chapter wasn't long enough when I thought it should have been finished so HullaBalloon made me sit down AT HER HOUSE and write it instead of going for a run like we were going to. **

***Insert disclaimer here.*******

**Can I do that?**

**Vancha: No.**

**Me: How would you know?**

**Vancha: She doesn't own anything but her OC's. There now you don't have to.**

**Me: Aw thank you! –Goes to hug him-**

**Cookies: TOUCH MY VANCHA AND YOU DIE.**

**Me: O_O. Thank you to all the lovely reviewers. You guys are rays of sunshine for all authors. VIRTUAL HUGS! **

I watched in agony as Larten, or Mr. Crepsley, as he had told me to call him, hefted Levi's body onto his shoulders and carried him outside. I followed him to the stream behind our ranch.

"What are you going to do?"

"We cannot leave any evidence." I knew he was right but…

"Can't we bury him?" I blurted without thinking. "Please. He might be evil but, he's still my brother." He stopped moving and turned around.

"Very well, go find a shovel." I nodded and ran to the barn. We hadn't had any animals in a long time and the stalls where our horses had been kept were now being used for storage. The shovel was at the very back of the barn behind the tack we had never gotten around to selling. I hefted it off of its hook and carried it back to Mr. Crepsley.

"Do you want to do the honors?" He motioned to the shovel. I was horrified. I couldn't look at the body much less dig the hole to bury him in.

"I can't." I stared Mr. Crepsley in the eye without blinking.

"Very well," he took the shovel from me and started digging. He dug faster than any human could have but I guess that was to be expected. I sat down at the base of a cottonwood and pulled my knees up to my chest, sniffling from the cold. When Mr. Crepsley was finished he reached for Levi's body.

"You're not gonna say anything?" I wiped my nose on my sleeve. "You're just going to throw him in a cold grave?"

"He is one of the vampaneze. This is more than he deserves," was his reply.

"Maybe, but he was still a person and had feelings."

"Well then be my guest." I gave him the nastiest look I could muster. How could he be so cold? I had lost everything I loved and all he could do was make these sarcastic remarks.

"Can I have some privacy?" I hoped he would have the common courtesy to let me say my goodbyes in peace. He hesitated, looked around then nodded and disappeared into the trees. Once he was gone I knelt next to Levi's body and bowed my head.

_I'll miss you more then you could have ever known. You were an amazing brother. I love you Levi. _Tears were streaming down my face making my cheeks go numb with cold. I wiped my nose again and pulled myself off the cold ground.

"Mr. Crepsley, will you come help. Please." It was completely silent and it was starting to creep me out. I heard a twig snap somewhere to the left of the shallow grave. _This isn't like a horror movie at all. _My thoughts seemed irrational but I was under stress. _I'll just have to remember not to go into closets. _Mr. Crepsley came walking out of the trees with his hand tucked inside his jacket.

"Are you done?" He was just as frigid as the air, no emotions, just a tall man with a scar who had no idea what I was going through. I wanted to yell at him, to make him be sorry. I never asked for this; for my life to turn like this. I watched him throw dirt over Levi. He was defiling him. That was my brother. I lashed out. My kick hit him in the side knocking him away from the hole. He recovered quickly and was back on his feet before I got over to him.

"Child, calm yourself." His voice slid into my ears. I swung at him this time, and missed by a mile. I don't know what came over me but I had to hit this man. He deserved it. A little voice whispered in the back of my mind telling me to fight, to take him down. I had to say something to break him, to make him freeze so I could kill him.

"Larten," Gavner's voice came from outside the fight, sneaking in, and completely unwelcome in my mind. He came into the small clearing and saw me circling his friend.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mr. Crepsley held out a hand to stop him from getting closer.

"I can handle this." Their voices seemed far away. He moved a little closer to me.

"Girl, calm down, I do not wish to hurt you. Why are you doing this?"

"You, you showed up and everything went down the tube. You didn't even bother to ask my name or comfort me when my brother was murdered by your friend. It's all your fault!" I broke down and gave up my defensive posture. For the third time that day I fell to my knees and cried. Mr. Crepsley surprised me; he came over, sat down next to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I stayed next to him until my butt was numb from the cold. He stood up and offered a hand to me.

"Perhaps we could start again. I am Larten Crepsley." I looked up at him then took his hand.

"I'm Kesara Zink. I guess it's nice to meet you." He motioned towards the house.

"Go inside and find Gavner." I sighed and trudged to the door.

I found Gavner in the kitchen staring out to where Mr. Crepsley and I had our "disagreement."

"What was that about?" He didn't turn around. I thought about it and realized I didn't know what made me attack Mr. Crepsley.

"I, I don't know. I can barely remember what happened." He seemed to understand me, and he looked concerned. Mr. Crepsley walked in and Gavner turned to him.

"We may have a problem. Tiny could be involved." I was lost. Who was Tiny? I started to ask but Gavner put up and hand to silence me.

"If he is we will need to get her to the Cirque immediately. She will be safe there." Cirque? I know it was French for circus but that was about it. They stood staring off into space for quite a while, until I clapped and they both jumped.

"Listen it's getting light and if you guys really are vampires then don't you need a place to stay?" Gavner shook his head.

"We have a hotel room in the town."

"Oh, you could stay here if you want. I guess, we have a couple extra rooms." Mr. Crepsley thought about it for a minute.

"No it would not be wise. The vampaneze know this is where you live. Burning it would be the best option if it would not draw the attention of the neighbors."

"So I'll be going with you?" I needed to get a couple of things and hoped they weren't leaving immediately.

"Yes, gather your things, we will leave when you are ready." He didn't sound hurried but I still ran to my room and grabbed my stuffed cow I had slept with since I was a baby. It sounds silly but I refused to leave him behind. As I was coming down the stairs I got an idea.

"Mr. Crepsley I think we should burn the house." His brow furrowed.

"And why is that?"

"It would explain why Levi and I are gone and my parents would have closure. Not to mention it would stop the police from looking for bodies." He seemed to have understood my reasoning and nodded slowly.

"Do you have matches?"

"Yeah they're in the drawer in the laundry room. I think we need to do something else though, like something with the water heater or stove so it looks like an accident."

"What do you have in mind?" I looked around the kitchen and picked up one of my mom's decorative towels that were paper thin. I threw it on our flat top stove and switched on a burner.

"This way it'll look like I was being clumsy and not like we set fire to the house." Mr. Crepsley was silent and stepped back to suggest that I leave the house first. The towel lit on fire and quickly ignited the wooden cabinets. We walked calmly out the front door and I turned around to take one final look at the house I had grown up in.

A hoarse meow came from behind me and I picked up Sergeant.

"Hey buddy, go over to the neighbors they'll take care of you." I put him down and he took off running away from out house and into the neighbor's yard.

"Get on my back." I tore my eyes away from the house and did what he said. There was another blur of lights and my home vanished.

Mr. Crepsley stopped whatever he was doing to make us go that fast two blocks away from a Super 8. The part of the town we were in was extremely run-down and many of the houses were boarded up. I figured most of the people had moved away when the lumber mill had shut down. The only thing left of what had been someone's home and life was an empty shell of a house with its white paint and green trim peeling. I sighed which made Mr. Crepsley look back at me.

"Is something wrong?" Well that seemed rhetorical; of course something was wrong. My uncle and brother were both dead.

"It's just sad how all of these people had to leave because of one person's bad accounting skills."

"These things are common. You will have to adjust." I rolled my eyes; he was telling me to adjust to everything. I'm a naturally caring person; it's what happens when you're raised by ministers.

"Fine; how long are we gonna stay here?" I may have been depressed but I was born and raised in this town and wasn't quite ready to leave. He raised an eyebrow.

"As soon as possible."

"Aw damn," I was not happy about that.

"It is dangerous to stay in one place for an extended period of time." Everything seemed dangerous now. Just thinking about leaving made me want to cry again, which was strange. I normally only cried when I was alone and here I had cried here times in front of a complete stranger.

"Welcome back Mr. Horston." The lady behind the counter batted her eyelashes. She had way too much makeup on and I swore her eyelids stuck together when she blinked. She probably imagined Mr. Crepsley as the tall, dark, handsome, and romantic type. Just the thought made me want to laugh and gag at the same time. Mr. Crepsley appeared not to hear her.

"Oh, sir," she called as we headed for the stairs. "You'll need to sign in your, um." I doubted that was true but we turned and went back to the desk.

"What's our cover?" I whispered not wanting the lady to hear. He didn't answer me.

"This is my daughter." His voice sounded like he had been saying that forever.

"She doesn't look like you." I wanted to make a snide comment but bit my tongue and stepped forward.

"I look like my mom. I have a picture if you want to see." I gave her my church smile and reached for my bag. What I said wasn't a total lie. I really did look like my mom and had a picture along with a story about why Mr. Crepsley wasn't in it ready just in case.

"Oh no dear that's fine go on up to your room. If you need anything call." Her attitude completely changed into an almost motherly tone. Sheesh she was fake. Mr. Crepsley gave her a small smile and nod and pulled me up the stairs to the room.

"You're welcome for saving your butt," I said as he turned the key in the lock.

"What you did was reckless. Did you have a plan?"

"Yeah, jeeze, I know how to make up stories. I'm not stupid."

"Being able to lie and being intelligent are two very different things." He was really pissing me off.

"Go jump into the sun Dracula." I put my hands on my hips and gave him an attitude loaded look. He didn't say anything, just walked over to one of the beds and laid down.

This was going to be a problem; there were only two beds and I knew Gavner would be coming along soon enough. I grabbed a blanket out of the one closet in the room and curled up on the floor at the end of the empty bed. Sleep overtook me almost immediately and I never heard Gavner come in. A couple of hours later, however, I did hear his snoring. Dang it was loud. I pulled my pillow over my ears and went back to sleep.

**A/N: GAH FINALLY! That took forever. This chapter sucked simply cuz I'm in a slump, all of my writing and drawing sucks. I'm hoping now that the one year anniversary is past my stuff will get better. X.X **

**Anyway here's the promised chapter. It's still not long but I tried. Honestly. **

**Please Review.  
~Tama**


	4. Memories

**A/N: -hides behind cookies and Vancha- Please don't kill me guys I'm sorry! I tried real hard to get this chapter done but I suck soo… Yeah here it is. Sorry!**

It was barely past noon when I jerked awake. Someone must have thrown a blanket over me sometime during the day and it draped over my shoulders as I sat up. I leaned against the bed and stared at my toes, thinking about my dream, or rather, my recurring memory. Everything was so clear, but then I guess it should be. Ten hours, not even a day and already it felt like years.

I kept replaying Levi's death in my head. All the little details, the crack of his spine as it snapped in two. His eyes as they went back to hazel from bright red, before he collapsed. My eyes burned and I wiped away a stray tear. I pulled myself off the floor, stumbled into the bathroom and placed my hands on either side of the sink. I looked like hell. My eyes were tired and the mascara I had been wearing was running down my cheeks. My face was naturally pale but under the horrible lighting in the bathroom a piece of paper would have look grey compared to me.

I turned on the tap and was disappointed to find the water was a brown color and warm. With a sigh I walked back out to the main room where Gavner was snoring loudly on one bed and Mr. Crepsley had pulled a pillow over his head. I guessed it was an attempt to block out the roars coming from Gavner. Honestly I doubted it was working. It seemed like the two of them had been friends for quite a while and it struck me as funny. I smiled but quickly wiped it off my face. It didn't feel right, smiling just a few hours after my brother died. I sat back down at the end of Gavner's bed and dug out my Mp3. I was back asleep after only two minutes of listening to Inori.

* * *

"Kesara wake up." I groaned and rolled over. "Kesara, you and Larten are leaving soon." I opened my eyes and looked at Gavner.

"Is it really that late already?" He nodded and helped me up. "Thanks." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just not used to seeing death in person. Like I've seen it in movies but never like in the same room and never someone I knew."

"I see. Larten is waiting for you in the lobby. You might want to hurry he doesn't like to be kept waiting." I went to the closet and pulled out my backpack.

"Any other advice for me?"

"Nope."

"Great, wish me luck."

"Luck." I smiled and waved as the door slammed shut behind me.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know why I can't write. Oh well, so just like PPF it's short. I'm trying to crank out more but I'm not quite sure what's up...  
Steve: Maybe it's cuz you're dumb.  
Me: No I'm thinking it's 'cuz you're living in my basement and you really don't like my husband.  
Steve: True.**


	5. Arrival

**A/N: And so the journey begins! Here's the deal I need some help. What should I name Kesara's stuffed cow? The first comment that gives me a name for him/her gets the name in the fic! AND I will write a request for them. Trust me the cow is important.  
Steve: How the hell can a cow be important?**

**Me: You'll just have to wait and see.**

**Steve: Damn you writers and your stupid needs for cliff-hangers **

**Me: Hehe yep that's us! **

"Sorry to keep you waiting dad!" I skipped down the last few stairs clutching my cow. Mr. Crepsley looked over at me from the counter where he was checking out.

"No matter, come it is time we left." The lady behind the counter was pouting, obviously depressed that her "flirting" didn't work. I nodded and hooked my arm in his, he stiffened.

"Calm down," I whispered. "It's just for show until we get around the block." He didn't answer. I shrugged and we walked out the door. I kept my head down as we passed the few people left in the area. We both knew it was a matter of time before someone would recognize me and we needed to get out fast.

"Wait a second." I stopped in front of an old fashion type electronics store with TV's in the window. The story was about us, well Levi and me.

"The burning of a rural house has local authorities baffled. Here's Gregg LaMott with the rest of the story." The screen switched to a picture of a middle aged man with the burnt remnants of my house behind them.

"Thank you Nancy, it is currently unknown how the fire was started but authorities believe it was an accident and not arson. They are still investigating the exact cause as well as the location of the two teenagers who were home at the time. Back to you Nancy."

"Thank you Gregg. If you have any information regarding these two," pictures of Levi and me appeared, "please contact the authorities." I looked at Mr. Crepsley who was scratching his scar.

"What's the plan Dracula?"

"We will have to flit from here. Get on my back."

"Again with the back? When we get where ever we're going you have to explain what the heck this all is. Deal?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," I gave up and jumped onto his back. He took off running. Lights flashed for, what I hoped, was the last time and I was whisked away from my home.

We stopped in a heavily wooded area near a small lake. I heard our destination before I saw it. It was alive, shouting voices, strange calls, and the sound of hammers on nails.

"What is this place?" I asked as I climbed down from Mr. Crepsley's back.

"The Cirque du Freak," was all I could get out of him as we set off down the hill. The camp was a hive of energy, people rushing everywhere, setting up tents and trailers all centered around one large circus tent. It was too much to take in all at once. I could have stood there gawking for hours but Mr. Crepsley pulled me towards one of the larger trailers. He stopped in front of the tallest one and looked me in the eyes.

"Do not speak unless spoken to, do I make myself clear?" I was shocked at how close he had gotten to me and how menacing his words were. I nodded shakily and he knocked twice on the door.

"Come in," a deep and commanding voice called to us and Mr. Crepsley opened the door. Inside stood the tallest man I had ever seen. He greeted Mr. Crepsley and me with a polite nod, motioned for us to sit then turned to fix himself, what I assumed was, a drink.

"What mess have you gotten yourself into this time Larten?" Mr. Crepsley turned as red as his cape and I snorted with laughter.

"He helped kill my brother, burnt down my house, kidnapped me, and won't tell me what the hell's going on." That earned me the nastiest look I had ever seen in my life, and trust me I've seen a few good ones. The tall guy chuckled and patted my head.

"That does sound like Larten." Mr. Crepsley rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"May we stay Hibernius?" The guy nodded and ushered us out the door. Mr. Crepsley looked me in the eyes again.

"You will be fine," he said it more as a question but I didn't give a reply and followed the tall guy in the opposite direction.

"I do not believe we were properly introduced. My name is Mr. Tall."

"Um, hi, I'm Kesara Zink."

"Is that what you wish to be called? You are starting a new life; you could choose a new name" I thought about it as he led me towards the center of the camp.

"Well, I've always wanted to be called Kes…" He smiled,

"Then Kes it is."

**A/N: Nope still can't write… Oh wells. Once again first commenter gets to name the cow and make a request! Let the reviewing begin!**


End file.
